The invention relates to a method and apparatus for dynamic contrast improvement of video pictures.
In the field of video display design there is a strong demand for picture contrast but each video display has a limited dynamic range. Especially the flat display panels like LCD and plasma displays have a lower dynamic range compared to the CRT displays. The picture contrast can't be increased by simply increasing the video signal amplitude is because exceeding the display dynamic range causes unwanted disturbing effects.